All of You
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: aku terlalu takut, akan perasaanku sendiri / Kau jangan pernah takut untuk mencintaiku / ketika perasaan suho yang sebenarnya atas kris terbongkar di hadapan teman-temannya. A Krisho Short Story ! Silahkan Mampir ! ;D


Title : All of You

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff

Warning! : typo(s) yang bertebaran, EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el…

.

.

"_**Aku menyukai apapun yang ada dalam dirimu…"**_

"…_**. itu sebabnya aku menganggapmu sempurna, dan aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku…"**_

"… _**aku terlalu takut…"**_

"… _**akan perasaanku sendiri."**_

_**-Kim Joon Myun**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Kau…"**_

"… _**jangan pernah takut untuk mencintaiku."**_

_**-Wu Yi Fan**_

.

.

**Sung Rae Yoo Present…**

**.**

**All of You**

**.**

.

"YA! KIM JOON MYUN!"

Brak!

Seorang namja yang tengah memainkan pensil mekaniknya diatas sebuah sketch book bersampul warna biru tua itu tiba-tiba tersentak, niatannya menggambar arsiran untuk gambar di hadapannya menjadi gagal. Garis yang seharusnya lurus itu melenceng jauh hingga membuat coretan panjang. Pria beramut hitam kecoklatan itu menghela nafas, dan meraih penghapus yang tergeletak di bangkunya.

"SUHO-AH!"

Pemuda yang sedang menggambar itu menoleh dengan malas. Melihat teman yang duduknya di sebelah bangkunya itu tengah menatapnya kesal. dengan bibir mengerucut dan tangan yang menggenggam pensil dan buku tulis.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah bertanya ratusan kali! Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?" tanya Baekyun kesal sambil memajukan kursinya menuju bangku seorang bernama Suho yang kini berhenti menggambar.

"Kau baru bertanya 3 kali baek, jangan hiperbola begitu!"

Dan ucapan Suho membuat Baekyun ingin rasanya menjambak rambut lembut yang tertiup angin itu. Gemas.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

Suho mengerjap dan bertanya dengan polosnya "Memang apa yang kau tanyakan?"

"Aisshhhh!" Baekyun mengerang frustasi, dia memang harus melatih emosi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan temannya yang notabene sangat polos dan sedikit susah dimengerti ini, "Aku tanya Suho, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematikamu belum?"

Lagi-lagi mata angel itu mengedip cepat "Oh itu, sudah!"

"Boleh pinjam yaa…"

Baekyun menangkupkan tangannya di dada dan tersenyum semanis mungkin, berusaha merebut hati Suho agar mau meminjamkan buku tugas matematika miliknya. Sebenarnya tidak perlu melakukan itu, Suho si manusia berhati angel ini sudah pasti dengan senang hati akan meminjamkannya.

"Nih!"

Baekyun menjerit senang, disambarnya buku Suho dan disalinnya pekerjaan rumah 20 nomor itu ke buku tugasnya yang kosong. Menurut Baekyun, punya teman Suho itu menguntungkan, pintar, lagipula baik dan suka menolong (contohnya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang). tapi terkadang sikap kekanakannya membuat Baekyun harus mengelus dada.

Suho tengah menggroeskan mata penanya lagi, menggambar sketsa orang. Orang tersebut tengah berdiri di depan kelas, di dekat meja guru dan menghadap jendela, sorot matanya tajam, namun terlihat sangat tampan (meskipun hanya gambar). Suho tersenyum kecil, mengingat siapa orang yang dia gambar. Orang yang bangkunya tepat bersebrangan dengannya, di dekat jendela dan membuat angin semilir selalu menerpa rambut pirangnya.

Asyik melamunkan seseorang, tiba-tiba Suho merasa aura di sekitarnya berubah sedikit suram. Pria bertubuh kecil itu sontak mendongak melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di dekat mejanya.

Namun seketika matanya membulat dengan maksimal melihat orang yang berhari-hari menjadi objek gambarnya dan sketsanya selalu memenuhi buku sketch book milik Suho, orang dengan rambut pirang itu berdiri dengan tegapnya, menyodorkan sebuah lembaran.

Dengan salah tingkah, Suho langsung menutup bukunya buru-buru tak ingin gambarnya terlihat dan tak ingin dirinya menjadi bahan ejekan seluruh penjuru kelas karena ketahuan menggambar seseorang secara diam-diam, hingga pensilnya terjatuh. Dan saat pensilnya itu menggelinding, dia hendak mengambilnya namun sayangnya kepalanya malah terantuk pinggiran meja membuatnya meringis.

"Akh!"

Pria dengan tinggi sekitar 15 cm lebih dari Suho itu menunduk, melihat pria mungil itu memegang dahinya. Dengan sigap dia memungut pensil mekanik itu dan membantu Suho kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan rasanya Suho ingin sekali agar bumi menelannya sekarang juga. sudah cukup dia malu di depan namja keturunan china ini. namun, daripada dia berteriak tidak jelas untuk meruntuki sikap bodohnya, dia memilih mengangguk kecil, dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Choi songsaengnim memintaku untuk menyerahkan lembar soal ini, hari sabtu besok sudah harus dikumpulkan."

Suho mengangguk lagi "Terima kasih, Kris."

Tanpa ada jawaban, Kris balas mengangguk dan kini berbalik, menyerahkan lembar soal yang sama pada murid lain di kelasnya.

Dan setelah Kris pergi dari jangkauan Suho, Baekyun melirik Suho yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Tak ada nafsu lagi untuk menganggambar.

"Ya, Suho-ah!" Baekyun mendekatkan diri pada Suho yang tengah telungkup di atas meja itu.

"Hum?"

"Kau masih menyukainya ya?" bisiknya pelan.

Suho mengangguk kecil "Aish, sudahlah Baek, aku tahu tadi itu memalukan! Kau melihat ya?"

Tanpa ada rasa bersalah, Baekyun mengangguk "Kau masih menyukainya sampai sekarang? betah sekali menyembunyikan perasaan?"

Suho kini mendongak memandang buku sketsanya, membukanya perlahan dan terlihatlah gambar seseorang yang tengah bermain basket. Dan sekali lagi, objek gambarnya adalah seseorang yang tadi menyerahkan soal padanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku takut!"

"Takut? lebih takut mana dengan kau kalau tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanmu seumur hidup? Sudahlah ho, kau bilang saja!"

Suho melirik sengit "Kau mengatakan itu seolah terlihat mudah baek!"

Baekyun menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak temannya, tapi itu semua tak membuat Suho memiliki perasaan lebih baik. batinnya malah berkecamuk lebih keras.

Sekali lagi dia memandang seseorang yang tengah duduk di bangkunya itu, memasang earphone ke telinganya dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja, memejamkan mata dan jatuh tertidur di tengah suasana kelas yang gaduh.

Pria dengan tinggi sekitar 188 cm itu, yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya dan mengisi 3 buku full sketch book miliknya.

Pemuda bernama asli Wu Yi Fan.

.

.

Kalau dikata Suho berlebihan, itu memang.

Waktu Baekyun mengatakan 'Apa sih, bagusnya Kris si manusia es batu itu?' Suho dengan kesal langsung memukul kepala Baekyun dengan gagang penggaris. Lalu membela orang Wu Yi Fan itu dengan berupa-rupa pujian yang membuat Baekyun kehabisan akal untuk berfikir dan serasa ingin muntah mendengarnya, Suho memang selalu berlebihan saat menceritakan tentang Kris.

Suho, menyukai apapun yang ada pada diri Kris. suara, tubuh atletisnya, pandangan mata, cara berjalan, bahkan posisi tidur di kelas saja Suho menyukainya. Terbukti dari berupa-rupa sketsa gambar Kris dalam berbagai pose dan model yang dia gambar diam-diam. Pria bermata hazel yang lembut itu menganggap Kris sempurna, sangat sempurna hingga dia menganggap bahwa dirinya sendiri tidak pantas untuk Kris. Suho terlalu takut dengan perasaannya sendiri hingga dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya, dan memilih menggambar orang yang dia sukai tersebut setiap hari dan mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam melalui kamera yang selalu dia bawa.

"Aku tak bisa bayangkan, kenapa kau bisa begitu betah menggambarnya setiap saat? tidak bosan? Aku saja yang sahabatmu tidak pernah kau gambar!" protes Baekyun.

Bibir merah Suho masih terkatup rapat, dia menggoreskan pensilnya lagi dan membuat arsian terakhir, dan akhirnya gambar itu selesai. Gambar ke 7 yang Suho buat hari ini, dan semuanya objeknya adalah Kris.

"Kau bahkan memotertnya tapi kau tidak pernah memotretku! Kau ini kejam!"

Suho mengabaikan Baekyun dan kini mengambil pensilnya, menorehkan tanggal hari ini, beserta nama Kris di sudut bawahnya. Kebiasaan Suho setelah mengambar, dia pasti akan menambahkan tanggal dan juga nama lengkap Kris.

"Ya! kau mengabaikanku lagi?"

Suho menoleh "Mian baek, aku mau ke toilet dulu! oh ya, kalau sudah selesai, buku matematikaku kau taruh laciku saja ya!"

Baekyun mengangguk "Ne! lagipula aku mau ke kantin sebentar lagi, kau mau aku belikan sesuatu?" tawarnya.

Sebuah gelengan halus tercipta di kepala Suho "Anio, aku tidak lapar, kau saja yang makan."

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau cepat sebelum bel masuk!"

Suho tersenyum tipis, meninggalkan buku sketsa dan pensinya ada di mejanya dan kini melangkah keluar kelas.

Namun sebelum itu, dia sempat melirik Kris yang rupanya sudah terbangun, dia sedang memainkan handphonenya dan tetap menggunakan earphonenya. Namun saat Kris mendongak dan tak sengaja Kris serta Suho beradu pandang, pipi putih itu memerah, dengan cepat dia memalingkan muka dan berjalan keluar dengan cepat seperti robot. Menyisahkan kerutan di dahi pria bermarga wu itu.

.

.

Seperti biasa saat istrahat sedang berlangsung, kegaduhan terjadi di kelas yang baru saja Suho tinggalkan itu, yang lain adalah kelasnya sendiri. Dan biang keladinya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai, Sehun dan Chanyeol yang pasti akan bermain dan membuat onar di kelas Suho tersebut. Seperti istirahat kali ini. mereka bermain dan mengundang tawa seluruh penghuni kelas, mereka aneh dan konyol, tapi terkadang bisa menjadi penghibur saat sedang punya pikiran buruk.

Tapi ketiga orang aneh itu tidak ada pengaruhnya untuk Kris. mau keadaan seperti apapun, pemuda itu akan tetap diam. Sepi dan kesannya garang. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda karena memang pada dasarnya Kris itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Dia tak tertarik dengan apapun yang dikerjakan orang-orang disekitarnya kecuali itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia sendiri.

BRAK!

Suara meja yang terjatuh itu sukses membuat seluruh pasang mata melirik. Terlihat kai disana dan tengah terjatuh menabrak sebuah meja, membuat benda-benda yang ada di laci dan di atasnya terjatuh berserakan. Kris menoleh, menyadari bangku yang terjut itu, milik Suho.

"Ya! kau membuatnya berantakan! Bersihkan sana!" perintah chen yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan lantang, dia lalu berdiri dan menendang kaki kai dengan keras karena telah menganggu aktifitasnya.

"Jya iya! mianhe! Lagipula ini bukan bangkumu chen!" dengus kai.

Chen kembali ke bangkunya dan kai kini mengangkat meja itu kembali ke tempatnya, memungut buku-buku yang berjatuhan dan kotak pensil yang isinya berhamburan ke lantai.

Kai kini mengernyit, melihat sebuah buku yang terlempar tak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh tadi. buku itu terbuka, menampilkan sketsa gambar seseorang.

Kai memungut buku itu, melihat isinya yang dipenuhi gambar. Dan dia membalik halaman depannya. Terpampang nama Suho sebagai pemilik. Kemudian dia membalik lembar demi lembar buku itu, dia melebarkan matanya begitu dia menyadari setiap gambar disana merupakan sketsa yang digambar Suho dan berobjek Kris. terbukti dari nama yang ada di sudut bawahnya dan karena gambar wajah itu terlalu mirip.

"Ya! sehun! Yeol! Sini, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!"

Sehun dan chanyeol melangkah mendekati kai yang langsung menunjukkan buku sketsa tersebut. Keduanya langsung beradu pandang, tak lama kemudian, chanyeol memanggil Kris yang masih setia duduk di bangkunya.

"YA! Kris! sini, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik dan harus kau lihat!"

Kris menoleh, lagi-lagi mengerutkan kening. Tapi karena penasaran, Kris meletakkan handphone ke saku celananya dan berjalan menuju kai, sehun dan chanyeol yang langsung tersenyum setengah tertawa.

Sehun menyodorkan sketch book itu dan Kris mengambilnya, melihat setiap gambar itu tanpa ekspresi. Namun, dalam hatinya, dia sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Bukankah itu kau?"

"…"

Kris diam, dan seluruh kelas kini menggoda Kris.

"Kris! kau punya penggemar rahasia rupanya!"

"Si Kim Joon Myun yang pendiam itu?"

"Oh, anak polo situ rupanya, dia suka padamu?"

"Semua buku sketsanya isinya gambar mengenai dirimu, kau benar-benar punya stalker!"

"…"

Kris hanya diam, mengabaikan seluruh siswa yang menggodanya, perlahan pandangannya menyusuri kelas. Namun dia sadar Suho tidak ada di dalamnya. Perlahan otaknya mengais ingatan. Dan dia baru sadar kalau Suho meninggalkan kelas beberapa menit yang lalu.

Namun saat dia mendengar pintu kelas dibuka, pandangannya menoleh ke sumber suara dengan cepat.

"Kris?"

Suho berdiri mematung saat dia dan Kris beradu pandang sejenak. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Kris berdiri dan tengah memegang buku sketsanya, yang terbuka dan menampikan gambarnya. Ini benar-benar gawat. Dan rasanya Suho tak mampu lagi untuk berjalan menuju bangkunya bahkan untuk merebut buku itu dari tangah lebar Kris.

"J…itu.."

Suara Suho mendadak menjadi tergagap, dia menelan ludahnya gugup begitu melihat Kris memasang wajah datar seperti biasa, dan entah, Suho merasa itu menusuk nyalinya.

"Ya! kau menyukai Kris ya, Suho!"

Suho menoleh melihat chanyeol yang tengah menudingnya, pria mungil itu mengerjap perlahan. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. semua rahasianya sudah ketahuan.

"Buku sketsa itu adalah bukti!"

"jadi kau benar-benar menyukai Kris!?"

Suho ingin menulikan telinganya mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi teman-temannya. Mereka semua menyudutkan Suho dan menggodanya habis-habisan. Semuanya kecuali Baekyun yang tengah keluar kelas dan Kris yang tengah berdiri dalam diam.

"Ji… itu… aa… aku .. s..se… sebenarnya…"

"Katakan saja, ayo katakan!" kai memancing dan memanasi atmofer kelas. Membuat kepala Suho berputar cepat. Dia sudah tidak mungkin mengelak lagi, perasaannya kini sudah terbongkar. Dan bahkan di depan semua teman-temannya.

"Katakan! Katakan! Katakan!"

Dan entah kenapa kini seluruh penjuru kelas berteriak sambil menepuk tangan mereka, memaksa Suho untuk segera bicara.

Perlahan tubuh Suho melemas. Dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Suho takut, takut akan semuanya, dan yang lebih dia takutkan adalah Kris yang kemungkinan akan membencinya saat dia tahu, Suho berperilaku layaknya stalker padanya. Ini mengerikan.

"Kris… a… aku…"

Kris menatap Suho yang rasanya mau menangis itu, entahlah, antara malu dan kaget mungkin. Kris sendiri tidak tega melihat Suho yang menunduk dan ditodong oleh berbagai pertanyaan dan godaan dari seluruh penjuru kelas yang mengarah langsung ke arahnya. Dan juga, yang jelas nafas yang tidak beraturan itu membuat Kris yakin Suho tengah menahan gejolak pada dadanya.

"A… aku… su… suka.."

Saat kalimat berikutnya akan datang dibarengi dengan turunnya air mata Suho yang sudah menggenang di pelupuknya, Kris dengan cepat angkat bicara. Dia menutup buku sketsa itu dan menyimpannya di tangan kanannya.

"Kalian semua sudah hentikan!"

Suho mendongak melihat Kris mengedarkan pandangan dingin ke seluruh kelas. Lebih dingin dan menusuk dari biasanya. Air matanya tidak jadi turun, namun semakin menggenang lebih banyak di sudut matanya. membuatnya terlihat berkilat.

"jangan sudutkan dia lagi!"

Kris berjalan mendekati Suho dan menarik tangannya. Memutar langkah dan menyeret tubuh mungil itu keluar ruang kelas.

"Ya! Kris! kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi bel masuk!"

"Kris? kau mau apakan Suho?"

"Apa kau marah?"

"YA! yi fan! kau sudah tahu ini semua ya?"

Kris menulikan pendengarannya, tak menganggap teman-temannya melontakan pertanyaan. Dia terus berjalan dan menjauhi kelas yang terletak di sudut koridor dekat tangga itu. Membuat Suho semikin bingung dan yakin, kalau Kris pasti akan mendampratnya habis-habisan. Suho meracau dalam hati, bingung menyiapkan alasan yang mungkin masuk akal untuk dia lontarkan pada Kris. pikirannya sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

Yaitu dibenci oleh orang yang dia sukai.

Dan mengingat pemikiran itu, air mata Suho benar-benar sudah turun sekarang.

.

.

Tanpa Suho mengerti maksudnya, kini dia dan Kris sudah ada di tribun lapangan basket. Kris mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di bangku yang tidak terkena sinar matahari dan ditariknya Suho agar berdiri di depannya. Masih dengan tangisan yang belum mereda.

"jadi, Kim Joon Myun…"

Tangisan Suho makin keras, bahkan nafasnya sampai tersenggal.

"Kris… mianhe… aku tidak bermaksud jadi stalker… aku juga tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu di kelas tadi, aku… aku…"

Kris tertegun, mendengar penuturan Suho yang dia ucapkan disela isakannya.

"… aku takut pada perasaanku sendiri. Aku takut menyukaimu!"

Perlahan tangan lebar Kris menelusuri pundak Suho mengusapnya dan merambat untuk membuat kepala Suho mendongak, hingga matanya yang kecoklatan bertemu dengan iris hitam Kris.

"Takut?"

Suho mengangguk "Aku… aku… aku tahu kau begitu sempurna, sedangkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi sepertimu, pasti dimatamu bukan apa-apa, aku takut, kau akan membenciku kalau aku sampai bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu…"

"jadi itu alasannya, kau tidak pernah menatapku?"

Suho mengangguk kecil sebelum menunduk lagi "Aku takut, jika aku sampai tidak dapat menahan perasaanku saat aku menatapmu. Aku begitu malu!"

"Jni juga alasanmu kenapa kau tidak pernah dekat denganku?"

Suho diam kemudian bicara lagi, mencoba mengatakan semua yang dia pendam dan yang ada di dalam otak serta lubuk hatinya "Aku takut! tapi yang kau harus tahu… aku selalu melihatmu…"

Kris tertegun menatap Suho yang berujar dengan susah payah.

"…aku selalu menggambarmu dan memotretmu, aku memperhatikanmu…"

Suho menghapus air matanya kasar dengan ujung kemejanya tapi itu semua tidak berguna, dan membuat air mata bening itu tetap saja mengalir dengan deras.

"… mianhe, jeongmal mianhe, kalau kau merasa terganggu atas aku, tapi yang penting, aku benar-benar menyukaimu…"

Tubuh Kris seperti terkena setrum oleh belut listrik saat Suho mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya.

"... tidak masalah kalau kau membenciku Kris… aku… aku sudah tidak akan menjadi stalkermu lagi, aku akan berhenti… dan menyerah… hiks… mian…hmph.."

Kris tak tega dan tidak tahan dengan isakan Suho yang kian lama kian mengeras, tangan lebar Kris menarik tangan mungil Suho. dia memiringkan kepalanya, menempelkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir Suho yang basah karena air matanya.

Akhrinya air mata itu berhenti mengalir saat Kris usai mengecup bibirnya. wajahnya kontan memerah. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang teradi sebelumnya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Kris yang dalam posisi duduk dan Suho yang berdiri, berpandangan sekilas. Namun karena terlalu malu, Suho menundukkan kepalanya, kepalanya tersentak ke depan saat Kris mengusak rambutnya dengan tangannya.

"Kau, jangan pernah takut untuk menyukaiku…"

Suho tertegun. Diam saja dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"jangan takut dengan perasaanmu sendiri, karena Kim Joon Myun yang aku kenal adalah orang yang jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri."

Suho mengangguk samar, perlahan tangannya mengusap air matanya lagi yang mulai mengering.

"Terima kasih, karena sudah mengatakan itu padaku, aku anggap itu sebuah pujian. Aku tidak pernah menyangka, ada seseorang sepertimu yang begitu tulus menyukaiku, dan yang perlu kau tahu… meskipun kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku, aku tidak akan pernah membencimu!"

Senggal nafas itu masih ada tertinggal, dengan sebuah anggukan kecil Suho menjawab pernyataan Kris, dan Kris tersenyum di depan Suho untuk kali pertama saat itu. Menimbulkan rasa sesak yang ada di dalam dada Suho.

"Kris… ke… kenapa…"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Suho dipotong oleh ucapan Kris yang terlampau cepat.

"Kenapa aku menciummu? Kau mau bertanya begitu kan?"

Sedikit terkejut, seolah Kris dapat membaca pikirannya. Dan akhirnya Suho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan-pelan. Dia merasa tatapan elang itu telah menyedot semua keberaniannya.

Kini Kris membelai pipi chubby itu seraya tersenyum kecil, setelah itu dia memaksa Suho menatap matanya dan kontak mata langsung itu selalu bisa membuat Suho berdebar.

"Dengar dan aku sedang tidak berbohong Suho…"

"… aku menyukaimu!"

Kelopak mata Suho membuka dan menutup beberapa kali, dia pikir dia sudah gila. atau paling tidak semua itu hanya mimpi dan saat dia terbangun maka dia akan ada di bangkunya dan tengah tertidur saat pelajaran sejarah. Tapi entah kenapa, tepukan ringan di pipinya itu terasa sangat begitu nyata.

"Aku?"

Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum membuat Suho ingin rasanya menyembunyikan wajah merahnya sekarang juga.

"Ke…kenapa? Kau begitu sempurna, sedangkan aku? semua yang ada pada dirimu bertolak belakang denganku…" ucap Suho terbata dan Kris malah meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Suho membuatnya diam.

"Karena itulah aku menyukaimu! Semuanya yang ada pada dirimu tidak pernah aku punya!"

Suho terbelak mendengar jawaban Kris.

"Dan apakah kau percaya, kalau aku juga selalu melihatmu? Aku berfikiran kalau kau membenciku. Itu sebabnya aku begitu terkejut saat Kai menyerahkan sketch book ini padaku, dan isinya, semua tentangku."

Wajah yang seputih susu itu semakin merah saat Kris menunjukkan sketch book miliknya membolak-balik isinya dan memperlihatkan berlembar-lembar gambar sketsa berobjek Kris.

Suho menunduk dalam "Mian.."

"jangan minta maaf, tidak ada yang salah disini, yang jelas, kau harus tahu, aku menyukaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu!"

Kini terdengar lagi sebuah isakan samar-samar, Kris sedikit terkejut saat melihat Suho menangis di depannya. Isakan itu makin keras dan Kris menjadi bingung dibuatnya. Saat pria kanada itu hendak bertanya, Suho sudah lebih dulu menghempaskan tubuh ringannya ke badan atletis Kris. memeluk erat pria dengan tinggi sekitar 188 cm itu dan menangis keras di dada bidangnya.

"Aku.. a… aku … mencintaimu!"

Kris tersenyum dan menyamankan posisi Suho. membuat tubuh mungil itu duduk di atas pangkuannya, memeluknya erat dan mengusap kepalanya. Sesekali Kris menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan memberikan efek tenang.

"jangan menangis, sudahlah… sstt.."

Suho membenamkan wajahnya makin dalam, dan Kris merasakan dadanya bergetar hanya karena isakan Suho. yang kian lama kian pudar dan Suho mulai berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ya! mulai sekarang jangan pernah jadi stalker lagi!"

Suho diam saja matanya mengerjap "Kenapa?" tanyanya akhirnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melihatku diam-diam lagi, karena kau bisa melihatku dan bersamaku setiap saat mulai sekarang," Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suho, tersenyum dan menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya sebelum dia menggesek hidung keduanya.

Dan baru kali ini Suho merasakan, betapa nyamannya dekapan Kris yang dilakukan pada tubuh mungilnya. Membuatnya merasa Kris akan melindungi dan menjaganya dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Menimbulkan rasa nyaman dan tenang.

"jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku kan?"

Mata Suho membulat, namun bagaimana lagi, jadi kekasih seorang Wu Yi Fan juga merupakan keinginannya semenjak Kris menjadi objek gambarnya beberapa minggu ini. Suho tak tahu bagaimana cara menjawab pengakuan Kris, dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Sebelum akhirnya Kris terkekeh melihat suho yang salah tinggah, lalu dia membawa Suho ke dalam pelukan hangatnya yang membuatnya makin nyaman dan dia tak ingin jam masuk kelas berbunyi untuk sekarang.

.

.

"Jadi ini semua aku?"

Kris bertanya pada Suho yang duduk di pangkuannya, mereka berdua tengah melihat gambar-gambar yang ada di sketch book Suho. tak menghiraukan cuaca yang sudah berganti mendung dan bel yang sudah berbunyi sejak sekitar 5 menit yang lalu.

"Hum"

"Kenapa badanku kurus sekali!" cibir Kris "Kau kan tahu, aku punya tubuh atletis! Kenapa aku kerempeng seperti lidi?"

Suho mengangguk angguk kecil "Ah, benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat lebih kurus akhir-akhir ini!"

Kris membuka lembar berikutnya, dan kini dia menemukan sebuah foto yang ditempel dengan menggunakan selotip di salah satu lembar sketch book itu.

"Ya! kau benar-benar stalker rupanya!"

Suho memerah dan merebut buku sketsa itu dari tangan Kris. merasa malu karena Kris menemukan foto Kris yang dia ambil diam-diam itu, tepat 1 minggu yang lalu.

"Kembalikan Kris!" rengeknya manja.

Kris menyunggingkan smirk, dan akhirnya menjauhkan sketch book itu dari jangkauan Suho. memandang tangan Suho yang tengah berusaha menggapai buku sketsa yang masih kosong setengahnya itu.

"Ya!"

"Kenapa? Ini semua gambar tentangku jadi ini milikku juga!" Kris tertawa kecil dan melihat kekasih barunya itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish! Yi Fan!"

"Kenapa disini isinya gambarku semua? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menggambar wajah kita berdua?" tanya Kris, sebelum dia merogoh kantung celananya dan menyerahkan sebuah pensil. Meminta Suho untuk menggambar sesuatu.

"Sekarang?"

Kris mengangguk.

Suho menunduk sebentar sebelum meraih pensil itu, "Kau jangan melihatnya!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku malu, nanti saja kalau sudah jadi kau boleh melihat!"

Kris mengerucutkan bibir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Dia menunggu dengan sabar Suho yang tengah menggambar di buku sketsanya dengan cepat.

Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, Kris mengintip sketsa Suho dan langsung dibalas dengan pukulan ringan di kepala Kris.

"jangan lihat!"

"Memang belum selesai?"

Suho mengerjap "Sudah sih…"

"Kalau begitu serahkan padaku! Sini!" Kris merebut paksa buku Suho dan pemuda china itu begitu terkejut saat melihat gambar yang ada di hadapannya. Sketsa kasar sebuah gambar yang sederhana. Dan Kris tahu apa maksud dari gambar tersebut.

"Oh, kau ingin aku melakukan ini padamu?"

Kris bersmirk dan Suho menelan ludanya gugup "Bukan! Bukan itu maksduku!"

"Lalu apa maksudmu dari gambar ini kim?" Suho menelan ludahnya lagi saat melihat sketsa 2 orang yang tengah berciuman itu. Dan Suho ingin mengutuk tangannya sendiri karena telah menggambar sketsa laknat itu. Kenapa juga otak dan ototnya bekerja sama untuk menggambar hal seperti itu.

"Jtu… bukan apa-apa! Sudah kembalikan! Aku akan menggambar yang lain!"

"Tidak usah, aku ambil ini ya… akan aku pajang di kamarku!"

Suho terbelak "Ya! jangan bercanda!"

Kris tertawa dan tidak memperdulikan teriakan Suho yang meminta buku sketsanya kembali, sampai akhirnya Suho mempoutkan bibirnya, memperlihatkan bibir merahnya. Dia menghentak kesal.

Tapi sebelum Suho marah padanya, Kris menarik dagu Suho, membawanya pada sebuah ciuman lembut yang menenangkan.

Suho perlahan memejamkan mata angelnya, tangannya mencengkram bahu Kris dan Suho merasa ciuman ini lebih dari ciuman pertamanya tadi. Kris menjatuhkan buku sketsa Suho. tangannya menahan tengkuk pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya ini, dan juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Suho, bibir Kris bergerak melumat bibir merah Suho yang basah membuat Suho membalas ciumannya dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, memperdalam ciumannya. sementara kini jemari Suho merambat menuju rambut pirang gelap Kris.

"Ungh.. Kris?" Suho memalingkan kepalanya dan ciuman itu terlepas.

"Hum?"

"Apa pernyataanmu tadi… bukan bercanda?" tanyanya lirih.

"Aku mengucapkan banyak hal tadi, yang mana?"

"Yang… eungg… kau menyukaiku, dan kita berdua… eung.. menjadi sepang kekasih, apa kau tidak bercanda?"

Kris mengernyit "Kau tidak percaya?"

Suho menggeleng "Bukan begitu, apa itu berarti, aku… memilikimu, semua yang ada pada dirimu?"

Kris mengangguk dan mengusap bibir Suho dengan ibu jarinya, tersenyum dan akhirnya mengelus kepala yang terbalut surai lembut itu.

"Semuanya Suho, semuanya yang ada padaku, kau milikku dan aku adalah milikmu!"

Suho meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Kris dan tersenyum kecil "Kris, terima kasih!"

Namja berambut blonde gelap ini tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung suho.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah takut lagi.."

"… dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

Suho mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukannya dan akhirnya memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan lembut dari tangan kekasihnya.

Mulai saat ini dia yakin, karena hanya dengan percaya pada perasaannya, dia bisa bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai, dan mencintainya.

Dan bisa memiliki, semua yang ada pada dirinya.

.

.

"_**Aku tidak takut lagi dengan perasaanku…"**_

"…_**aku yakin kalau kau orang yang aku cintai…"**_

"…_**saranghae Wu Yi Fan."**_

_**-Kim Joon Myun.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Semua yang ada pada diriku…"**_

"… _**kau boleh memilikinya…"**_

"…_**karena aku juga mencintaimu,…"**_

"… _**nado saranghae, Suho."**_

_**-Wu Yi Fan**_

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**HUWEEEEEEE…**

**Udah deh ini Rae enggak tahu bikin fanfic apaan… mianhe kalau jelek karena Rae udah tau ini absurd banget sumpah *nangis lagi *bakar laptop**

**Oh ya! hasil tru out kemarin syukur deh memuaskan, Rae dapat peringkat 9 di sekolah ! dari peringkat 38 di TO sebelumnya! WUHUUUUU ! *lempar confetti.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mendoakan Rae di kotak review, dan tolong doakan Rae karena minggu depan udah UAS…T_T**

**Terima kasih yang mau membaca ff ini… maaf atas semua kekurangannya, apalagi typo karena ini Rae lagi males banget ngedit *bow!**

**Jangan lupa review ya! Rae sangat menghargai komentar semuanya! MUAH!**

**/deep bow/**

**BYE BYE ! *teleport**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo .**


End file.
